fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Koma Inu tournament Semi-finals: Dakota vs. Tojima/@comment-26595384-20160129023302
Ah another ice vs shadow fight... this one was full of a lot more action and powerful spells it seems. It was really long, so I won't be able to give a play-by-play review without spending an hour typing haha. But overall it was very well written and full of excellent character development and attacks. So I am going to give this fight to Tojima, but with some hesitation...I thought you both performed admirably, and used some of your most powerful spells against one another in a test to see who reigns supreme in your duo of S Class winners. In my mind you both seemed to push the limits of your magic reserves, especially pulling out one advanced spell after another. But I suppose I will ignore it for now, since that has only a small effect on how I made my decision. So I thought Tojima was able to land a multitude of attacks and always remained on the offensive in this battle. Although Dakota came close multiple times, she was never able to get the upper hand against the shadow mage. Initially you went toe to toe against each other, but I felt Tojima took control once he used the shadows of the ice dome to attack Dakota. I know you posted that Dakota went unscathed, but I'd have to disagree. Because Tojima sent spikes from all the shadows within the ice barrier, that would mean that spikes would come not only from the shadow cast by the ice, but from the shadow cast by Dokata. So that would land a hit in my books. From that point on I thought Tojima was able to land quite a few hits (with projectiles mostly) on Dakota, dealing out an accumulated large amount of damage, even drawing blood. I thought the winning attacks came from the exchange within the shadows of the giant platform and Tojima's use of raining daggers and black ooze. He was able to overwhelm Dakota's valiant efforts to hold him off and deal a great deal of damage, but at a very high energy expenditure. That all being said, I will give some quick notes. I thought that there was a few logical points that left me a bit unsettled. A few of them come from the use of the shadow armor. Dakota, being of S Class level, is able to deliver powerful attacks with even the simplest of spells. When using the bombs within the ice dome, I felt the armor would have taken far greater damage than you allowed, and would have cracks before the end of the blast. I understand it is strong and resilient, but when faced with the blunt force of a dozen bombs, I felt it would have only been able to take maybe 70% of the damage. Then you would still have to use a good deal of magical energy to repair it. Also mentioning the ice dome, Tojima's dagger is only 10 inches long. It wouldn't offer much advanced notice if you were going to hit something. Plus, going at the speed Tojima was after taking a bomb blast, I don't know if his arm would have been able to withstand the force of going against a thick sheet of ice. And yes, the dagger has nullification magic in it, but it still has to cut through a thick wall of ice. Having already had to force its way through two other ice creations, the blade would have been rather worn down to be able to seemlessly carve its way through the ice dome. Those are just a few of the things I noticed, and I apologize if I am being harsh in that assessment. I also realize I mainly focused on Tojima's actions in this review, so if you would like another review in regards to Dakota's performance I will gladly re-read it and type one after the tournament is over. Great job to both of you, as it was an amazing fight to read!